


In Your Dreams

by Teen_Titan_Jaeger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Face Sitting, I just this had a plot, PWP, face fucking, facesitting, sorta - Freeform, what the did i just write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_Titan_Jaeger/pseuds/Teen_Titan_Jaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't know how Pietro got into your room or why he's kissing on your neck, all you do know is that you don't want this to ever end. God you really hope this isn't some dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there again! So this will be very short. I literally wrote what came to my mind and I haven't wrote smut in a long ass time so sorry for it not being that good. I still hope you enjoy the story though!

“Mmm~ Pietro, oh god, right there.” 

The sounds of moaning had filled the large room. You were in pure bliss from the little kisses Pietro was leaving on your neck -- he had quickly found your sweet spot and began to suck on it leaving a mark to show everyone in this damn tower that you were his. 

How did you even end up in this situation? Not that you were complaining, it’s just that a few minutes ago you were laying down in your bed reading a book and then suddenly Pietro was on top of you making you mewl with pleasure. 

Boy did he know how to work his mouth, he knew just the right places to suck on to get you feeling very hot and bothered. I wonder what other places he could work that pretty little mouth of his on… 

“You’re so soft [Y/N],” Pietro placed another kiss onto your neck, “and so beautiful. Please keep making those pretty noises.” 

His lips captured yours into a passionate kiss -- his hands began to roam your body until they felt the hem of your tank top; he slipped his hand underneath and felt around. Oh god this felt so amazing. When his hand brushed against your breast you let out a low moan, “P-please… No foreplay, just go straight for it…” you choked out; 

“If that’s what you want.” He let out a small chuckle. He went straight to work and began to take your shirt off, thank god you didn’t have a bra on, and began to play with your breast -- rubbing against your nipples, watching them become hard and stiff. His mouth then went over your right nipple and started to suck on it -- occasionally biting it gently. You arched your back, this just felt so amazing, your hand going through his silver locks, tugging on it every once and a while. 

He lifted his head up from your chest to look down at your shorts, “Mind if I take these off?” 

“No, uh, go ahead.” You lifted your hips up slightly to allow him to pull the shorts off with your panties. In the process of lifting your hips you ended up grinding against his obvious bulge. A moan escaped from both of your lips, “Mmm, aren’t you a little excited [Y/N].” Pietro’s accent was thick and filled with lust. 

“Can’t help it, I can’t control myself when you’re around.” You pulled him in for one more kiss before rolling over so that you were on top of him now. “My turn to have a little bit of fun.” 

Your hands had trailed down his chest and grabbed onto the bottom of his shirt -- pulling it over his head, leaving him there shirtless. My god he was beautiful, his body was just perfect it was muscular but not too much -- just the way you like it. 

Small kisses were placed on his chest and stomach; you got closer to the top of his pants and began to unbuckle his belt and pull his pants down along with his boxers. You couldn’t help but stare, he was actually pretty big -- who would’ve thunk? 

“Like what you see?” His laugh had brought you back to reality, “Why don’t you show me what that pretty mouth can do.” 

You let out a small chuckle -- you grabbed onto his cock and slowly stroked him. His pants began to fill the room. Still you continued to stroke him slowly, watching his face become distorted with absolute bliss. “O-Oh god [Y/N], remember when you said no foreplay?” His voice was shaky, “S-so plea- ahh!” 

Your mouth went over the head of his penis and gave it a quick kiss before putting Pietro into your mouth. You moaned and then started to bob your head up and down -- he was big, bigger than you expected so you couldn’t fit all of him into your mouth… That doesn’t mean you couldn’t try to though. Pietro’s moans got louder and he then grabbed onto your hair and pushed your face closer to his crotch.

“Mmm [Y/N] just like that.” 

His grip on your hair got tighter, he was still pushing you really close, your instinct was to try and back away but he held you there with a death grip. “Don’t move!” his voice was loud and stern; his hips began to thrust into your mouth -- he got faster every second. That bastard was probably using his power. 

‘Oh god! He’s fucking my face!’ you thought, you couldn’t really fight against him. It’s not like you wanted to anyways. 

Pietro’s thrust had become sloppy -- he then slowed downed and pushed his cock even deeper down your throat, a strangled cry came from his lips and then he came down your throat. The warm salty liquid went down really easy to your surprise. 

“Pietro,” you said as you lifted up from his dick, “a warning next time…” 

“A-ah, yeah… Sorry [Y/N]. Why don’t I make it better, come here.” He motioned for you to get closer. You did as he said; when you got close enough Pietro grabbed onto your leg and swung it around to the other side of his face. Eh? W-Wait… Facesitting? He wanted you to sit on his… Face? I mean as long as he’s okay with that.

Before you can object to this new position his tongue had licked a quick stripe through your folds.

“Ah!” You squealed, “Pietro, again!”

Pietro’s tongue had licked your folds again, feeling your hips rock against his tongue. He continued to lick until he found your clit -- the tip of his pink muscle had flicked it. Your body had shuddered; Pietro had flicked the sensitive nub again, your body still rocking against his mouth, and then he started to suck on it. 

The room was once again filled with moans of pure bliss. 

“More! More! Ah, I’m gonna cum!” You yelled out right before you met a strong orgasm, “Pietro!” 

You climbed off of his face and laid down next to him, still out of breath, “That… was something else.” 

He smiled, “Glad you enjoyed it, but I’m not done with you yet.”  
His hand had pointed at his penis and it was rock hard again. 

“Oh! Well let me at least get the condoms out before we start anything.” You reached into the drawer in your bedside table, feeling around for the condoms that you kept in there. What? It didn’t hurt to be safe. Now where were those god forsa- Ah! Got’em! 

“Alright here. Oh and here’s the lube too.”

Pietro took the condoms and opened one of them and rolled it onto his cock. He squirted the lube onto the palm of his hand then rubbed it onto his cock. Alright here goes nothing.

“Go on your hands and knees, I’m taking you from behind.” his accent thick and stern  
You couldn’t help but bite your lip, it was so sexy when he took charge. Doing as he said you went into position and arched your back so you ass was high up in the air. 

Pietro let out a low moan -- god damn was this a sexy scene to look at, your ass up in the air for him and your cunt still dripping your own cum. Fuck what a man would do to just see a girl like this for them. 

“Just like that [Y/N]. Hold still.” Pietro had placed the head of his prick at your entrance; slowly he pushed into your cunt, fuck, you felt so good. 

He kept pushing in until he couldn’t anymore -- his thrusts started out slow and shallow. Your moans filled his ears and he just couldn’t help himself, he had to pick up the pace. 

Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! You just felt so fucking good, he could barely hold on. 

“F-Fuck! Pietro! Harder! Faster!” Your hips began to rock in time with his thrusts -- you were close, real close. 

Pietro’s hips had sped up, slamming into your pussy every second. The way your ass bounced against his upper thigh was just so mesmerizing -- Fucking shit he wanted to cum so badly. 

 

Within seconds Pietro had slammed into you again, causing you to cum again, and spilled his seed into the condom. 

“Oh god [Y/N]!”

“Mmm, god, Pietro!” 

“[Y/N]!”

“ … [Y/N], Wake up!”

Huh? Wake up? 

“[Y/N], hey, wake up.” A voice called out to you,

“P-Pietro…?” You opened your eyes and looked around until you spotted Pietro on your bed looking concerned.

“Hey, are you alright? You were calling my name… Well actually,” He looked away blushing, “You were moaning my name… kinda loudly too.”  
Oh god how embarrassing! 

“W-What!? No I wasn’t!” You brought your hands up and waved them around,

“[Y/N] it’s fine if you had a wet dream about me.” His cheeks were still tinted pink, “Was I, uh, good?” 

“Pietro, don’t ask me that. It’s bad enough you heard me.” 

“What? I was only asking cause…”

“‘Cause’?” You lifted an eyebrow, what was this boy thinking?

“I wanted to know if I can make your dreams come true.” A smirk plastered itself onto Pietro’s lips… 

Well shit… Eh it’ll probably be better than the dream.


End file.
